The present invention provides the novel 2-isopropenyl-1,5-dimethyl-cyclopentanecarboxaldehyde of our invention having the structure: ##STR3## and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of consumable materials.
Materials which can provide lavender, camphoraceous, patchouli, eucalyptus, rosemary, minty and floral aroma nuances are well known in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural substances which provide such fragrances and contribute the desired nuances to perfumery compositions are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
The prior art contains a large number of teachings regarding the use of organic aldehydes in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfumes. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,818 relates to a process for producing alpha methylene and alpha methyl aldehydes useful as perfumes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,818, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, specifically discloses the production and perfumery use of the compound 3,7-dimethyl-2-methylene-6-octenol having the structure: ##STR4## which is the precursor of the 2-isopropenyl-1,5-dimethyl-cyclopentane carboxaldehyde of our invention having the structure: ##STR5## The properties 2-isopropenyl-1,5-dimethyl-cyclopentane carboxaldehyde having the structure: ##STR6## from an organoleptic standpoint are different in kind from the properties of the compound having the structure: R1 ? ##STR7##